


While She Slept | Dreamcatcher

by shinpussy



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Friendship, Gen, Nightmares, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Gahyeon comienza a tener sueños oscuros y retorcidos que no tienen sentido al principio. El único elemento constante es que sus amigas siempre mueren en ellos.¿Estos sueños se harán realidad y arruinarán su amistad? ¿O Gahyeon podrá evitar que ocurran?Historia escrita por @Freyafx2, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [While She Slept | Dreamcatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650478) by [Freyafx2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyafx2/pseuds/Freyafx2). 



El cielo nocturno brilla con un azul marino opaco que cubre la ciudad debajo en una brillante oscuridad. Las estrellas brillan en el cielo como cadenas de luces de neón.

JiU mira las estrellas a través de la ventana de la cafetería con un deleite infantil. "¡Oye, mira! ¿Puedes ver la estrella fugaz?" Le pregunta a la chica más joven frente a ella, que estaba chupando la pajita de su slushie.

Ella levanta la vista, pero no alcanza a ver la estrella fugaz. "Pide un deseo." Gahyeon le devuelve la sonrisa a JiU, quien asiente y cierra los ojos con una cara seria antes de desear algo. "¿Qué deseaste?"

"Te diré si se hace realidad." JiU se burla y se ríe de su rostro, bebiendo el resto de su chocolate caliente.

"¡Oye!" Gahyeon se ríe en respuesta y chupa los residuos de su slushie. Ella mira a JiU un momento después. "Ya que ambas terminamos nuestras bebidas... ¿podemos ir al karaoke?" Protesta juguetonamente y comienza a hacer ojos de cachorro.

"Espera. Detente. No hagas esos ojos." JiU se ríe de nuevo y se limpia la boca de los restos de chocolate. "Por supuesto que iremos".

* * *

JiU y Gahyeon esperan pacientemente mientras varios autos se cruzan en borrones multicolores que se ven extrañamente bonitos.

"El camino está despejado, Gahyeon." JiU la toma de la mano y sale a la carretera a través del cruce a pesar de las protestas de Gahyeon de que deberían esperar un poco más.

"JiU, ¡vienen autos! Esperemos un poco."

"No pueden atropellarnos," JiU la ignora. "Me lo agradecerás cuando tengamos más tiempo en la sala de karaoke."

Sin embargo, Gahyeon no puede sacudirse la sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder. Es una sensación de malestar en su intestino que se propaga como un virus hasta la punta de los dedos de las manos y los pies con un fuerte hormigueo.

"¡Vamos, JiU!" Están en el centro del camino ahora. ¿Se acercaba un auto? Sí, ella ve un auto oscuro, pero sus faros no están encendidos. "¡Hay un auto!"

"Entonces date prisa y no seas una aguafiestas." Ella acelera.

El motor del automóvil ruge amenazadoramente y su brillo negro asusta a Gahyeon mientras acelera hacia ellas, solo visible cuando pasa debajo de cada farola, por lo que parece parpadear y desaparecer como un fantasma.

"JiU-"

"¡Solo corre!" La mano de JiU se aprieta sobre la de ella y ante esto, Gahyeon voluntariamente corre junto a ella.

Ahora ambas están fuera del camino del automóvil, pero la sensación de peligro no deja a Gahyeon en absoluto.

Contra cualquier ley de manejo, el auto gira como un halcón hacía su dirección.

Gahyeon se da vuelta y mira el auto directamente a la rejilla plateada que parece ser lo que terminará con su vida. Un grito pasa por su garganta apretada cuando el auto gira un poco más y golpea a JiU a su lado.

Como una muñeca de trapo rígida, fue arrojada hacia atrás sobre el parabrisas del automóvil pasando sobre Gahyeon mientras el auto continuaba sin detenerse, como si la persona que conducía no hubiera atropellado a alguien.

Gahyeon grita el nombre de JiU y corre hacia su lamentable cuerpo, que ya está cubierta de sangre por múltiples laceraciones sobre su cuerpo.

Había tanta sangre, demasiada para que pudiera vivir después de perderla.

"¡JiU! JiU..." Aparta el cabello de la cara de JiU con una mano temblorosa para revelar sus ojos cerrados y su rostro mortalmente pálido. "¿Puedes oírme? ¡JiU, háblame, por favor!" Gahyeon suplica mientras solloza con fuerza.

Un auto se detiene a su lado y un hombre y una mujer saltan, golpeando sus puertas. Se apresuran.

"¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?" El hombre pregunta mientras sus ojos viajan a JiU. "Oh por..."

"M-mi amiga..." Gahyeon entierra la cabeza en sus manos mientras el hombre llama a una ambulancia y la mujer le pone su chaqueta alrededor de los hombros con manos cálidas.

JiU todavía no se mueve, ni hace ningún sonido.

* * *

Gahyeon se despertó al sentir las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro y cuello. "JiU..." Su rostro se contorsionó de tristeza y un jadeo escapó de su boca, mezclado con un sollozo lleno de mocos.

"¿Qué pasa, Gahyeon?" La cama de Dami crujió y se sentó junto a la chica angustiada mientras Gahyeon se arrojaba en sus brazos. "Soñé-" Comenzó a llorar nuevamente, incapaz de completar su oración.


	2. Chapter 2

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora?" Dami preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a Gahyeon para desayunar.

Solo los ojos hinchados de Gahyeon y su expresión miserable hablaban de su noche de insomnio donde Dami se había quedado con ella.

Gahyeon no había querido volver a dormir después del sueño, o nunca, cuando lo pensaba. Todavía no podía creer cuán real había sido el sueño: ningún otro sueño suyo se había sentido tan realista y violento, normalmente abstracto y desconcertante, pero este sueño era sorprendentemente simple.

Las lágrimas volvieron a pincharle los ojos, pero las apartó rápidamente para evitar llorar de nuevo.

Solo fue un sueño.

Eso se dijo a sí misma. Eso fue solo un sueño.

* * *

"¡Gahyeon!" Su amiga, Yoohyeon la saludó con una sonrisa brillante cuando entró al aula.

Cuando Gahyeon se sentó junto a ella en la parte de atrás del salón de clases con un saludo apenas audible, su rostro cayó. "Espera, ¿has estado llorando?"

"Sí... ¿es obvio?" Gahyeon saca su espejo compacto y mira las bolsas debajo de sus ojos.

Yoohyeon le quitó el espejo. "Sí, lo es. Pero, no importa, nadie te va a mirar." Ella tranquilizó a la niña. "Pero en serio, ¿qué te hizo llorar?"

"Solo tuve... un mal sueño." Gahyeon se encogió de hombros. "JiU moría."

"¿Oh en serio?" Yoohyeon frunció el ceño. "Suena mal."

"Pero fue muy realista. La personalidad de JiU, el auto que la golpeó, la sangre..." Pensar en el sueño la hacía sentir enferma ahora, más que molesta. "Y su muerte."

"¿Realista?" Yoohyeon repitió. "Esa no es una buena señal. ¿Crees que realmente podría pas-?"

"¡No lo digas!" Ella la miró seriamente.

"Bien, no lo haré." Ella respondió y volvió a mirar su escritorio.

"Gracias." Cuando terminó de hablar, el ruido de las sillas alrededor de la sala la alertó de que la maestra había entrado en la sala. De mala gana, se puso de pie con todos antes de caer de nuevo en su asiento y apoyar la cabeza en su brazo con cansancio.

"¿No dormiste mucho, entonces?" Yoohyeon susurró cuando la maestra comenzó a escribir en la pizarra.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y permitió que sus pesados párpados se cerraran.

* * *

"¿Podría el grupo 'Dreamcatcher' estar preparado desde ahora?" Un miembro del personal de la universidad llama al vestuario.

Todas se paran suavemente y se ajustan sus atuendos negros.

"¡Si!" Se reúnen y salen de la habitación con sus trajes a juego. Solo hay seis de ellas.

* * *

"Persígueme, atrápame si puedes, ¡estuvo muy cerca!" SuA cubre las líneas de Yoohyeon mientras los espectadores observan su presentación.

"Pero ya me fui de allí." Ella continúa con una voz clara y se mueve a su siguiente posición.

Siyeon luego comienza a cantar. "Persígueme, sí, encuéntrame, nadie puede detenerme."

Gahyeon mira a SuA mientras bailan. Otro sentimiento comienza a apoderarse de sus entrañas. No otra vez, ella gime internamente, pero continúa bailando. Su pie se engancha en una parte suelta del escenario y alarmantemente, el azulejo del escenario cae un poco.

SuA se mueve hacia donde Gahyeon acababa de pararse, directamente sobre la baldosa suelta. "SuA--"

El azulejo cae y también SuA.

Ella grita su nombre, su voz amplificada por el micrófono pegado a su mejilla. Las otras chicas se dan vuelta y la música se detiene después de que todos se dan cuenta de que algo serio ha sucedido.

"¿SuA?" Handong se agacha al lado del hueco en el escenario para mirar en la penumbra. Los miembros del personal se apresuran al escenario y se agachan junto a ellas.

"¿Señorita SuA?" Una de ellas se mete con cuidado en el agujero y desaparece en la penumbra. Encienden su antorcha y el fuerte rayo revela a SuA sobre la baldosa caída.

Siyeon mira hacia otro lado rápidamente con lágrimas inmediatas que corren por sus mejillas al igual que Gahyeon, mientras que las demás parecen sorprendidas y preocupadas.

"El azulejo de la trampilla no funcionaba correctamente." Un miembro del personal maldice.

"¿Se encuentra...bien?" Handong tartamudea.

"Hemos llamado a una ambulancia. ¿Podrían salir del escenario, chicas?"

"Pero..." Handong comienza a protestar, pero Dami une un brazo con ella en silencio y la lleva fuera del escenario a la sombra de Siyeon, Gahyeon y JiU. "No creo que necesite una ambulancia."


	3. Chapter 3

Los ojos de Gahyeon se abrieron de golpe y se concentraron atontados en las manos delgadas de Yoohyeon. Su respiración se aceleró y la mantuvo en su mayor parte en silencio para que solo Yoohyeon pudiera escuchar.

"¿Tuviste un mal sueño?" Yoohyeon murmuró por lo bajo mientras sus ojos se movían de lado momentáneamente para mirarla a la cara.

"Sí, sí..." Murmuró, temerosa de decir más en caso de que llorara.

"¿Alguien moría?"

"SuA." Se sentó lentamente y abrió su libro lentamente con una expresión aturdida.

"Cuéntame a mí y a las demás durante el almuerzo. La maestra los está mirando sospechosamente. Página veinticinco."

"Gracias." ¿Qué le estaba pasando y qué pasaba con todos estos sueños? Miró sin comprender la página veinticinco mientras parpadeaba para no llorar.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo, estaba decidida a contarles a sus amigas sobre sus sueños y lo preocupada que estaba por ellas, para hacerlas entender. La aterrorizaban de una nueva manera a las pesadillas normales. Con pesadillas normales, solo se sentía momentáneamente aterrorizada, sacándolas de su mente mientras se preparaba para la escuela, olvidándolas para cuando volvía a dormir esa noche.

"Puedes contarnos, Gahyeon, sobre lo que te asustó." Yoohyeon sonrió y Handong y Dami también.

Gahyeon tocó su comida mientras sus dientes mordían el interior de su labio. "He tenido dos sueños. Y han sido muy, muy realistas. JiU moría en el primero y SuA moría en el segundo."

"Orden de edad. Tal vez eso sea significativo. ¿Qué les sucedió exactamente?"

"En ambos, bueno, ellos mo-" tragó saliva. "Morían. JiU era atropellada y el escenario se derrumbaba bajo SuA." Miró llorosa a sus amigos, rogándoles internamente que la tomaran en serio.

"Parece que te asustaste un poco porque eran realistas," Dami se encogió de hombros. "No creo que se pueda saber el futuro por sueños, así que no lo tomes muy en serio."

"Dami tiene razón. Nada puede venir de los sueños, son solo la creatividad de nuestro cerebro." Yoohyeon acarició la mano de Gahyeon. "Si estás realmente preocupada, acompañaré a JiU a casa desde su universidad esta noche y me aseguraré de que llegue a dormir. El festival de la universidad es en al menos tres semanas, así que SuA estará bien."

Gahyeon sonrió, pero fue sin sentir. Realmente no habían resuelto el problema que ya había comenzando a carcomerla.

¿Y si se hicieran realidad?

* * *

Esa noche, tenía mucho miedo a dormir. Se preguntaba si los sueños de la muerte volverían a plagarla esa noche una vez más. Estaba más que dispuesta a quedarse sin dormir, pero eso solo podía durar poco tiempo.

"¿Dami?" Preguntó en un tono cauteloso mientras se abrochaba el pijama.

"¿Si?"

"¿Puedo usar algunos de tus medicamentos para dormir?"

Dami giró bruscamente para mirarla. "¿Estás tratando de evitar tener sueños?"

"...Si."

"No, entonces. Mi medicina es para no caminar sonámbulo, no 'detener los sueños'. Si quieres medicina para dormir, entonces te compraré algo mañana. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Bien." Gahyeon hizo un puchero y se metió en la cama.

Dami continuó observándola, una expresión de preocupación en su rostro que no había visto en mucho tiempo. "Que duermas bien." Ella finalmente dice.

* * *

La cara de Siyeon y su cabello azul oscuro se enfocaron. En su mano había un teléfono y se tomaba una selfie con una Dami dormitando sentada a su lado.

Ella le sonríe a SuA con picardía y toma otra foto antes de que Dami levante la cabeza y mire sin comprender la pantalla del teléfono de Siyeon. Después de mirar por unos momentos, su cabeza cae sobre su pecho y vuelve a dormir con suaves respiraciones.

Siyeon se ríe y comienza a subir la imagen a SNS. "Toma", dice en voz alta las palabras que escribe. "Una mirada a mi linda amiga @LYBDami mientras duerme. Hashtag bestie, hashtag secret selfie, hashtag-"

SuA resopla ruidosamente y despierta a Dami nuevamente, quien murmura. "Ve a ducharte, Siyeon, para que podamos salir pronto..."

"Bien bien." Siyeon sonríe y comparte una mirada con SuA. "Iré al baño ahora." Con un guiño a SuA, que lo devuelve con igual entusiasmo, sale de la habitación.

SuA se pone los auriculares, se cruza de brazos y al igual que Dami, pronto se queda dormida.

Dami abre los ojos con una mueca e inmediatamente mira su reloj. "¿Las ocho y media ya? Hey, SuA." Dami parpadea un par de veces para aclarar su somnolencia mientras camina hacia SuA y saca sus auriculares.

"¿Te importa? ¡Estaba escuchando una canción muy buena!"

"Ya han pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos. Y Siyeon aún no ha regresado."

"¿Qué?" Los ojos de SuA se abren por completo. "No pudo haberse quedado dormida o tal vez se cayó en la bañera..."

"Por supuesto que no." Dami rechaza la idea rápidamente. "Pero aún así deberíamos ir a ver que pasa. No es que no hayamos visto nada antes."

SuA sonríe ante eso, pero desaparece rápidamente cuando la preocupación acaricia sus pensamientos y sale corriendo de la habitación detrás de Dami.

"¿Siyeon?" SuA toca la puerta del baño con fuerza. "¿Todavía estás ahí?"

"Revisaré su habitación." Dami entra en la habitación al lado del baño y regresa rápidamente. "Todavía debe estar allí, no está en su habitación. ¿Está cerrada?"

SuA gira la manija y empuja la puerta para abrirla. Se balancea ampliamente para revelar el baño.

Dami no ve inmediatamente a Siyeon a través del vapor espeso, pero luego ve un semicírculo de color azul oscuro sobre la superficie del agua y se precipita hacia adelante a través de los azulejos resbaladizos del baño. SuA hace lo mismo.

"¡Siyeon!" Grita.

Solo la parte superior de la cabeza de Siyeon era visible y el agua estaba teñida de un rosa claro que hacía que sus caras se encogieran y sus corazones cayeran.

Dami maldice y alcanza directamente el agua para enganchar sus manos debajo de las axilas de Siyeon y la levanta para que salga parcialmente del agua. "¡SuA, ayúdame a sacarla!"

"S-si!" SuA también se acerca y toma las piernas de Siyeon mientras Dami la levanta cautelosamente de la bañera y la bajan al piso juntas.

"Llama una ambulancia." Dami exige en un tono tranquilo, lo que SuA hace inmediatamente cuando sale de la habitación a toda prisa.

Dami mira el cuerpo de Siyeon desde su pecho hasta su cabeza para comprobar si respira: no hay aumento en su pecho, no sale aire por la nariz.

"Iniciando RCP". Ella murmura y comienza a hacer respiraciones de rescate antes de comenzar la reanimación, aun sabiendo que cualquier intento era inútil.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dami..." Gahyeon gruñó antes de que sus ojos se abrieran por completo.

"¿Uh?" Dami se sentó lentamente en su cama y encendió la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Otro sueño?"

"Siyeon moría." La garganta de Gahyeon se contrajo. "Y no podías salvarla."

"¿Qué? ¿Tuviste otro sueño?" Dami se recuesta sobre sus codos y suspira. "¿Por qué está sucediendo esto de repente?

"¡No lo sé!" Gahyeon lloró. "¡Solo quiero que se detenga!" Pequeñas lágrimas se forzaron a salir de sus ojos. ¿Se había acostumbrado a los sueños lo suficiente como para no poder llorar ahora?

¿Que estaba pasando?

* * *

"No puede ser, ¿yo moría?" La voz de Siyeon se rió a través del teléfono con una mezcla de estática. "Seguro que tienes sueños extraños, Gahyeon. Quizás esta noche, deberías soñar algo positivo. Quizás, 'Dreamcatcher' ganando el festival universitario por nuestro baile y canto, f (x) teniendo un comeback o SuA saliendo conmigo." Las otras se rieron alrededor de Gahyeon. "¡Nos vemos luego!" Handong cuelga el teléfono.

"¿No pueden tomar esto en serio?" Gahyeon suplicó. "Estos sueños se sienten reales."

"Algunos de mis sueños también se sienten reales." Handong habló. "Ya sabes, como estar corriendo a través de la carretera en cámara lenta mientras un auto intenta atropellarte a ti o a tus amigos."

"Pero--" Gahyeon dejó caer sus palillos.

"Cálmate, Gahyeon." Dami activó su voz severa y la fulminó con la mirada. "No quiero escuchar más sobre tus sueños."

"¿Pero qué pasa si tengo otro? ¡Me atormentan cuando duermo!"

"Trata de no pensar en ellos, solo piensa en ellos como, bueno, una parte natural de la vida. Todos tenemos pesadillas recurrentes que a veces nos afectan un poco y luego las olvidamos y todo vuelve a estar bien. ¿Verdad?" Yoohyeon miró a las demás para confirmar. Todas asintieron aparte de Gahyeon, quien simplemente miró su regazo.

"Si." Ella croó y se levantó de repente. "Ya no tengo hambre. Las veo en la lección."

A pesar de sus protestas y las miradas que recibió de las mesas vecinas, Gahyeon salió rápidamente del comedor y se dirigió al corredor mucho más tranquilo. Tenía hambre, pero no podía aguantar un momento más en ese lugar.

Sus sueños eran reales, estaba segura de eso por una razón desconocida que solo tenía sentido para ella. Y, sin embargo, sus palabras de confianza la hicieron dudar de sí misma y de su cordura. ¿Se había imaginado el realismo de ellos, cuando en realidad podrían ser pesadillas sin sentido?

Sus pies la llevaron al baño más cercano y al interior del cubículo final. Se sentó en la tapa del inodoro en una oleada de autocompasión y lloró en silencio, con solo sus hombros temblorosos y sus jadeos junto a ella.

En ese momento, decidió saltarse la lección. Ni siquiera pudo acumular la energía para volver a la lección sofocante y a sus amigas. No, realmente no quería irse muy lejos.

La campana sonó para la próxima lección, pero Gahyeon no salió del cubículo, se quedó sentado firmemente en el asiento.

Cada vez que comenzaba a adormecerse, se pellizcaba para despertarse, de modo que para cuando había pasado media hora, su brazo estaba cubierto de marcas rojas.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo congelarse antes de levantar rápidamente las piernas del suelo para que pareciera que no había nadie allí.

Múltiples pares de pasos entraron al baño.

"Oye, Yebin, ¿por qué el Sr. Han está tan en contra del maquillaje ahora? No puedo creer que realmente me esté haciendo quitármelo. ¿Por qué te enviaron fuera de tu clase a ti, Yebin?"

El familiar tono de queja congeló a Gahyeon por completo, de modo que sus respiraciones eran solo superficiales, apenas audibles. La chica que hablaba era Jihyun, una de las chicas más malas de su año y no tenía ningún deseo de encontrarse con ella, especialmente ahora mismo.

Ciertos recuerdos fueron activados por esa voz y no eran exactamente los mejores.

"¡Oye, mira a esa tonta!" Jihyun se ríe con Yebin mientras Gahyeon da la vuelta a la esquina y entra en su línea de visión.

Gahyeon mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras los dos seguían molestándola.

"Prueba esto, sabelotodo." Jihyun patea su pierna contra las costillas de Gahyeon para que tropiece de lado. Gahyeon hace una mueca y hace un pequeño sonido, haciéndolas reír alegremente. "¿Dolió?"

Su risa la sigue mientras sigue caminando, su cara roja de vergüenza.

"Insulté a la Señorita Min. Le dije que se fuera a la mierda después de que ella se enojara conmigo. Te puedes imaginar que no estaba muy contenta."

Con la respiración contenida, suspiró y rogó que se fueran rápidamente sin darse cuenta de que la cerradura era roja, no verde como todas los demás.

"Necesito un orinar, espérame." Yebin irrumpió en un cubículo a varios metros de ella.

"Yebin, ¿crees que ese cubículo está fuera de servicio?"

"¿Por qué me hablas mientras orino?"

"Bien, bien." Jihyun se rió y sus pasos se acercaron a Gahyeon. Puede ver sus pies debajo de la puerta. "No parece haber nadie adentro."

"¿Por qué tienes tanta curiosidad acerca de un inodoro fuera de servicio?" Yebin le preguntó.

"Porque Gahyeon no está en mi lección."

El inodoro se descarga. "¿La estudiante inteligente saltándose una lección?" Ella resopla.

"No sabía que eras así," Jihyun se rió y llamó a la puerta detrás de la cual estaba escondida Gahyeon. "Respóndeme, idiota."

"Vete." Gahyeon dijo en voz alta, preguntándose si era un error.

"¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa que te golpee? ¿Que te haga sangrar?"

"No."

Su puerta se sacudió cuando el pie de Jihyun golpeó contra ella. "Vamos, di la verdad, Gahyeon."

"Estoy diciendo la verdad. Solo vete." Gahyeon se encoge más atrás.

La puerta volvió a vibrar, pero esta vez la cerradura giró lentamente y la puerta se abre hacia el interior siniestramente para revelar a Jihyun y Yebin.

"¿Sabes que las cerraduras de la escuela son malas y fáciles de desbloquear, o tu mente inteligente se olvidó de eso?"

"Déjame sola." Gahyeon frunce el ceño.

"No puedo hacer eso." Jihyun sonrió. "Mi naturaleza es ser desagradable y me gusta." Comienza a chasquear los nudillos y da un paso adelante mientras Yebin sonríe con anticipación.

"¡Dije que te vayas!" Gahyeon dijo mucho más fuerte mientras se lanzaba hacia adelante, su puño balanceándose hacia ella a una velocidad rápida. Levantó los brazos para protegerse.

Pero su puño se conectó fuertemente con la sien de Gahyeon y se derrumbó de lado, sintiendo el puño como un mazo penetrando su cerebro. Su cuerpo colapsó debajo de ella y cerró los ojos.


	5. Chapter 5

"¿Está la señorita Dami aquí?" La directora de servicios estudiantiles asomó la cabeza por la puerta hacia la clase de matemáticas silenciosamente trabajando.

Dami levantó la vista con ojos perplejos hacia la mujer. "Estoy aquí."

"Disculpe, señor Han. ¿Podría prestarme a la señorita Dami por unos minutos?" Preguntó en un tono neutral que siempre incitaba irracionalmente al miedo.

"Por supuesto, señorita Kang."

Dami miró a Yoohyeon y al escritorio vacío a su lado. El escritorio que era de Gahyeon.

Una llama de furia se encendió dentro de ella: si alguien se había metido con Gahyeon, ¡estaban muertos!

Siguió a la mujer fuera de la habitación, cerró la puerta y esperó a que el miembro del personal hablara.

"Me temo que tu hermana..."

La llama dentro de ella explotó en un infierno.

"Ha estado involucrada en un incidente con otra estudiante y actualmente está en la oficina de la enfermera."

"¿Que le hicieron?" Exigió con una dura mirada.

"Ehh..." Pareció momentáneamente sorprendida por su arrebato y parpadeó rápidamente. "No estamos exactamente seguros de lo que sucedió, pero sabemos por las cámaras fuera del baño que Jihyun y Yebin de su año fueron las únicas que entraron después de ella."

Dami maldijo en voz alta.

"¡Señorita Dami!" El miembro del personal recuperó la compostura con un chasquido y frunció el ceño. "Disculparé su comportamiento solo esta vez-"

"¿Puedo verla?" Dami inhaló profundamente.

"Ya hemos llamado a su contacto de emergencia debido a que sus padres están en el extranjero. Así que no."

"Pero--"

"Señorita Dami, puedo fácilmente hacer válida la detención por insultar. Su hermana está en buenas manos, así que por favor regrese a la lección."

Las fosas nasales de Dami se dilataron, pero asintió y se volvió hacia la puerta, con la tensión visible en su espalda recta y la abrió al silencio de los bolígrafos.

Yoohyeon levantó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió y se encontró con ella.

Dami mentalmente apartó la preocupación de sus ojos y regresó a su asiento, sentándose rígidamente.

Sus ojos miraron su kendo bokken y mentalmente formó un plan para vengarse de las personas que habían herido a su hermana. Iban a pagar.

* * *

Tan pronto como terminó la lección, Dami agarró su bolso y salió corriendo del aula, corriendo hacia sus amigos que esperaban afuera.

"Hola, Dami--" saludó Handong con entusiasmo.

"¿Han visto a Jihyun o Yebin?" Dami exigió con urgencia.

"¿Hmm?" Yoohyeon exclamó. "¿Para qué quieres encontrarlas?"

"Es sobre Gahyeon."

"¿Qué hay de Gahyeon?" Yoohyeon preguntó en broma. "¿Está molesta con nosotras y le pagó a Jihyun para que nos pegara?"

"No. ¡Esas dos perras lastimaron a Gahyeon! ¿Las has visto?"

"¿Le hicieron daño a Gahyeon?" La cara de Handong se enderezó junto con la de Yoohyeon.

"¿Las has visto?"

"Sí. Estaban en mi clase." Handong dijo. "Creo que salieron a fumar en su lugar habitual."

"Gracias. Las veré más tarde." Dami alzó su estuche de bokken sobre su hombro y se alejó por el pasillo como si estuviera en una misión e ignoró sus llamadas desconcertadas tras ella.

* * *

Antes de siquiera haber doblado la esquina de la parte trasera del bloque científico, Dami escuchó la voz demasiado familiar de Jihyun que se quejaba; como siempre parecía hacerlo y ya podía oler un ligero olor a humo de cigarrillo.

Respiró hondo, estabilizó su expresión y dejó caer su mochila escolar antes de irrumpir en la esquina hacia las dos chicas. "¡Hey, Jihyun!" Gritó.

Jihyun levantó la vista y sonrió. Aplastó su cigarrillo bajo el talón y la miró. "Oh. Hola, Dami."

"¿Qué le hiciste a Gahyeon?" Dami exigió, una mano en la correa de su bolso.

"¡Oh, vamos!" Hizo un puchero en respuesta. "Ya me han hecho esa pregunta muchas veces por miembros del personal. ¿Sabes lo agotadora que se vuelve esa pregunta? ¿Qué le hiciste a la señorita Yena? ¿Qué le hiciste a la señorita Gahyeon? ¿Qué le hiciste a la señorita Dami?"

Dami se encogió. "Eso no es lo que estoy preguntando en este momento."

Yebin unió un brazo con Jihyun. "Te diré lo que hicimos, Dami. La golpeamos. Ni siquiera fue tan malo, pero ella comenzó a lloriquear-"

"¡Cállate!" Dami gritó y arrojó su caja de bokken al suelo.

"¿Qué pasa, Dami? ¿Recuerdas tu propia experiencia de cinco estrellas con nosotras?" Jihyun preguntó burlonamente.

*******

_"¡Déjame ir! ¡Le diré a mi madre sobre ti!" Una Dami mucho más joven grita cuando Jihyun y Yebin la arrastran por los pasillos de estudiantes mayores._

_¿Por qué no les importaba o miraban a su alrededor? ¿No deberían estar tratando de ayudarla?_

_"Tu madre no puede hacer nada aquí, Dami." Yebin se ríe pero cubre la boca de Dami con su mano libre, amortiguando su voz._

_"¡Vamos a llevarla a los casilleros de educación física!" Jihyun chilla de deleite infantil._

_Tiran de ella por el pasillo hacia el vestuario de educación física y Jihyun hurga en su bolso, encontrando la llave del casillero de Dami._

_"La tengo." Se la pasa a Yebin, quien abre un casillero rojo a su lado._

_"Ooh, espacioso. Vamos a llevarla allí." Yebin sonríe y se vuelve hacia una Dami con los ojos muy abiertos, que abre la boca para gritar._

_Su mano empuja sobre la boca de Dami y Jihyun envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para evitar que se retuerza. La empujaron dentro de su casillero, ya medio lleno con su ropa maloliente de educación física y cerraron la puerta con un ruido metálico._

_Ella grita ruidosamente y golpea la puerta sin ningún efecto cuando las luces se apagan y la puerta se cierra de nuevo. La habitación está en un silencio que solo es roto por su fuerte respiración claustrofóbica. Dami comienza a llorar lastimosamente. "Nadie va a venir a ayudarme, a nadie le importo..."_

_Su frecuencia cardíaca aumenta a medida que la sensación ineludible de claustrofobia aumenta diez veces y aumenta la frecuencia de sus respiraciones superficiales. El aturdimiento la alcanza rápidamente y cae hacia la puerta, su visión se desvanece._

_Con un crujido oxidado, la puerta del casillero se abre para revelar a una estudiante mayor. Deja caer la horquilla que usaba para abrir la cerradura endeble y sostiene los hombros de Dami para sostenerla en el piso._

_Como si sintiera la ráfaga de aire fresco, Dami se agita en confusión antes de que sus ojos se llenen de miedo al ver a la chica desconocida._

_"¿Quién eres tú?" Dami gruñe, ya que siente que no están con las dos chicas._

_"¿Son esas dos chicas que dejaron el vestuario no hace mucho tiempo las que te pusieron aquí?" Pregunta amablemente._

_"S-si" Ella se sienta, la confianza ya está inculcada en la chica que la abrazó._

_"¡No te preocupes, me vengaré por ti! Lo prometo". La chica extiende su dedo meñique y Dami en silencio lo junta con el de ella. "Mi nombre es SuA. Te cuidaré de ahora en adelante."_

*******

"Por supuesto que lo recuerdo." La mano de Dami buscó la correa de liberación en su bolso bokken.

Yebin parecía ser la única de las dos en darse cuenta de lo que Dami estaba haciendo. "Jihyun..."

"Va a ser tan fácil seguir atormentando a tu hermana." Jihyun la ignoró.

"Me doy cuenta de eso." Soltó la solapa de la bolsa y metió la mano para agarrar el asa del bokken.

"Jihyun." Yebin rompió en un tono más autoritario.

"¿Qué?" Se giró para mirarla y fue entonces cuando Dami aprovechó la oportunidad.

Con un solo tirón, el bokken salió de la bolsa en su agarre practicado con las dos manos. Sin saber realmente lo que iba a hacer, Dami corrió hacia ellas.

Jihyun gritó algo incoherente y empujó a Yebin antes de que corriera por la esquina más alejada.

Yebin se quedó congelado cuando Dami siguió adelante. Jihyun era obviamente su objetivo, pero ambos deberían soportar su ira.

Con un gruñido, giró el bokken hacia sus costillas y Yebin cayó al suelo.

Dami sonrió involuntariamente cuando una oleada de adrenalina la atravesó mezclada con ira como un compuesto explosivo y siguió a Jihyun a la vuelta de la esquina.

Corrió más rápido, sus piernas golpearon el suelo detrás de la chica que huía al ver las puertas de la escuela. Y los estudiantes que iban a ser testigos.

"¡Jihyun!" Gritó triunfante.

Jihyun volvió a gritar y disminuyó la velocidad mientras entraba en pánico sobre en qué dirección ir, pero Dami ya la había alcanzado.

La tomó por el pelo y tiró de ella al suelo, abandonando el bokken. Jihyun se retorció en el suelo para derribarla con ella.

"¡Dami!" JiU, Siyeon, Handong y Yoohyeon corrieron hacia ellas.

Dami cayó con un ruido sordo y puños enfadados mientras se golpeaban entre sí. Un puño en la mandíbula, un rastrillo de uñas postizas, un chasquido de uñas postizas, un líquido rojo espeso.

"¡Eso es por lastimar a mi hermana!"

"¡Sácala de ahí!" Gritó alguien que sonaba como JiU.

"¿A quién? ¡Son como animales!"

Dami rodó encima y alguien le agarró la muñeca y la quitó de encima a Jihyun. Otras manos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura.

"Suéltame." Gruñó, todavía en modo de lucha.

La cara de Siyeon apareció frente a ella. "Cálmate, por favor, Dami. Ya has hecho suficiente daño."

"Bien." El dolor ahora le palpitaba: las costillas, el cuello, la mandíbula. "Al menos me vengué."

"Y la lastimaste." Siyeon la abrazó con cara de preocupación, notando que el miembro del personal se acercaba a ellos. "Vas a estar en tantos problemas por esto..."

* * *

Después de un regaño bastante furioso y de recibir un mes de detenciones a la hora del almuerzo, Dami terminó en la oficina de la enfermera, se sentó en una cama mientras la enfermera impaciente la revisaba. Siyeon se sentó a su lado y detrás, Jihyun estaba siendo atendida por la enfermera asistente.

"Tiene suerte, señorita Lee. La niña de allí solo le rascó el cuello en la superfici." Se quejó con voz áspera. "Eres libre de irte cuando quieras. No te quedes demasiado tiempo, alguien de Arte seguramente estará aquí pronto. No se puede confiar en algunos de esos estudiantes con cosas afiladas." Ella hablaba consigo misma más que Dami.

"Gracias." Un pensamiento vino a ella. "¿Cómo está mi hermana? Ella estuvo aquí, ¿no?"

"¿Sería esa la otra señorita Lee? ¿Gahyeon?" Ella levantó las cejas en cuestión y Dami asintió. "Tuvo una conmoción cerebral leve. Su contacto de emergencia la llevó a su casa hace unos diez minutos".

"Esa fue SuA". Siyeon le informó a Dami.

Era como si su corazón se aliviara y aun así se sentía un poco culpable cuando le agradeció a la enfermera y le echó un vistazo a Jihyun en la cama más alejada.

¿Ella había hecho eso? Era como sus propias heridas, pero varias veces peor.

"No sonrías." Advirtió Siyeon cuando la enfermera se alejó. "Si comienzas otra pelea, no estaré feliz."

Dami volvió a poner los labios en una sonrisa. "No puedes tocarme." Se alejó un poco de Siyeon, cuyos ojos ardían.

Ella gruñó y la miró por un momento antes de sonreír levemente. "No molestará a Gahyeon nuevamente si ese es el efecto que estabas buscando. ¿Supongo que te sientes dolorida?"

"Claro que sí. Me duele el ojo, tengo marcas de uñas en todas partes y... blergh. Una lista de lesiones." Dami hizo un puchero y apretó los vendajes sobre sus puños magullados y ensangrentados. "Oye, ¿tienes mi bokken y mi mochila escolar? Son un poco caros."

"Um, creo que sí. Una de las chicas probablemente lo recogió. El resto ya nos está esperando afuera y SuA está con Gahyeon en su casa. Necesitamos ver si Gahyeon se siente lo suficientemente bien para la excursión de esta noche a Han River."

"¿Podemos irnos ahora?"

"Si te sientes lo suficientemente bien, entonces vámonos."


	6. Chapter 6

Handong entra a su clase de Química, primero verificando si alguien más estaba en la sala. Una vez que ve que no había nadie en la habitación, camina hacia su asiento habitual y coloca su bolso y carpeta de anillas.

En la campana extractora de humos de la habitación, ve una práctica instalación de gas de cloro.

"Ácido clorhídrico concentrado." Reflexiona y se acerca. "Y manganato de potasio. Es igual a cloro gaseoso." Handong prueba la complicada pronunciación de su lengua varias veces antes de sonreír ante su éxito.

"¡Ah, señorita Handong! Hoy llega temprano otra vez." Una alegre voz entra en la sala y pertenece a su maestro de Química.

"Buenas tardes." Ella saluda cortésmente.

"¿Está lista para nuestra práctica hoy?"

"¿El cloro gaseoso? Sí, lo estudié anoche." Sonríe de nuevo.

Eso lo hace sonreír más y sus ojos se arrugan. "Está lista para comenzar entonces." Hizo un gesto hacia lo práctico. "¿Ha visto los aspectos de seguridad también?"

"¡Si!" Ella responde con entusiasmo. "Pero, debería estar haciendo esto práctico con un compañero--"

"¡Entonces está lista para hacerlo! Confío en que esté a salvo". Él ríe. "Recuerde escribir sus observaciones. Iré y reuniré a los otros estudiantes ahora y haré un café para todos después de que hayan hecho lo práctico." Vuelve a salir del laboratorio de la misma manera apurada con la que entró y cierra la puerta.

Handong está sola otra vez, pero se prepara para completar lo práctico. Va a los bolsillos de las gafas de seguridad en la pared, logrando tirar algunas por accidente.

Después de completar la práctica con una inhalación mínima del gas tóxico, Handong se estiró y sintió una sensación de logro.

Decide restablecer la práctica para que los otros estudiantes puedan hacerla mucho más rápido.

Camina hacia el carrito con todo el equipo para la práctica, encontrando tanto el manganato de potasio como el clorhídrico al lado, ambos claramente etiquetados con varias advertencias rojas y blancas.

Al alcanzar el pequeño recipiente para colocar los grupos de manganato usado, su mano barre las dos botellas grandes al suelo en una rotunda rotura de vidrio.

Handong maldice en voz alta, su mano congelada al alcance del contenedor antes de mirar para ver el daño.

El manganato de potasio ha aterrizado encima del charco de ácido clorhídrico. Y reaccionan para producir cloro gaseoso.

"Oh no." Se da cuenta y se tambalea cuando comienza a toser, le arden las fosas nasales. "¿Cuánto he inhalado ya?"

El gas de cloro producido es mortal si se inhala en grandes cantidades, recuerda Handong, así como el hecho de que había tomado muchas respiraciones normales en el tiempo que le llevó notar que reaccionaban.

Otro ataque de tos sigue y esta vez, sus pulmones comienzan a arder mientras su cabeza palpita dolorosamente.

No quiere poner en peligro a otras personas abriendo la puerta del aula, por lo que corre hacia las ventanas, tosiendo todo el camino. Pero cuando lo hace, descubre que las ventanas solo se pueden abrir unas pocas pulgadas.

Otra maldición y más tos. El aire fresco que entra no es suficiente y cae de rodillas, le da vueltas la cabeza y le arden los pulmones. Recuerda débilmente que sus pulmones ardiendo significan que se están disolviendo, o algo similar. "Oh no..." Jadea y va a respirar, pero no puede respirar por completo.

Handong entra en pánico y su rostro se vuelve rosado con el esfuerzo de intentar respirar por completo.

Estornuda secamente y su nariz se contrae con un dolor constante cuando una ola de náuseas y mareo la abruma y se revuelve en su cabeza mientras su cuerpo se posa en el suelo.

* * *

Gahyeon abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró en una de las camas de la enfermería. Su cabeza palpitaba mientras se movía, por lo que a regañadientes se movió lo menos posible.

En cambio, se volvió para mirar a la persona a su lado. "¿SuA? ¿Qué? ¿No deberías estar en la universidad?"

"No." SuA sonrió lentamente y frunció el ceño. "No tengo otra conferencia por ahora. Te llevaré a casa y me quedaré contigo hasta que Dami llegue, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Qué pasa con mi trabajo escolar? Si me pierdo la lección, entonces--"

"Relájate, Gahyeon." SuA le sonrió con consuelo, pero no estaba lista para sonreírle. "Sin embargo, Dami no se va a relajar. Cuando escuche que alguien te ha golpeado, apuesto a que estará en pie de guerra." Ella rió. "¿Pasa algo malo? Parece que acabas de tragarte algo agrio."

"Sí. En mi sueño, Handong murió." Gahyeon se mordió el labio y juntó las cejas.

"¿Es este otro de esos famosos sueños que escuché de Siyeon? ¿Los de la muerte?"

"Sí. Moriste en mi segundo sueño."

"Yoohyeon me lo dijo." SuA parecía mucho más tranquila de lo que Gahyeon se sentía.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?"

"Es la forma en que tomo las cosas, como Dami. Ya sabes, sale mi personalidad genial. Y además, no creo que sean reales." Sonrió de nuevo. "Te dejaré dormir un poco más ahora y le diré a la enfermera que aún estás descansando. Si tienes una pesadilla, trata de cambiarla, como un sueño lúcido. Eso es lo que hago." Su mano alisó el cabello de Gahyeon suavemente y rítmicamente hasta que se durmió con los párpados cansados.

* * *

El cielo de la tarde es un remolino oscuro de tonos azules que se reflejan con precisión en el agua igualmente oscura del río Han, donde también se reflejan las luces del cruce del puente.

Gahyeon lo admira en una alegría silenciosa desde el banco más alejado del río. Junto a ella se sienta una Yoohyeon tensa, que agarra su mano fuertemente.

"Es curioso cómo se teme a algo tan bonito, ¿verdad?"

"¿Realmente tienes que cuestionar la teoría de las fobias en este momento?" Yoohyeon le da una sonrisa forzada.

"Solo decía." Gahyeon mira a las demás que preparan la manta de picnic y los bocadillos y saca su teléfono del bolsillo.

"Lindo estuche." La carcasa de su teléfono está cubierta de múltiples Bob Esponja de color amarillo neón.

"Lo sé." Camina hacia la orilla del río y se toma una linda selfie con el río y el puente al fondo. "¿Cómo es que aceptaste venir aquí si tienes tanto miedo a las grandes masas de agua?" Toma otra selfie.

"Pensé en tratar de enfrentarlo hoy, como un acto de valentía al azar." Hace una pausa. "No dejes caer tu teléfono, no creo que las fundas a prueba de golpes protejan contra el agua. Y Dami no estará feliz."

"Por supuesto." Toma su última selfie y se sienta junto a Yoohyeon en el banco.

"Eres adorable, Gahyeon."

"Lo sé." Ella se ríe en tono de broma y guarda su teléfono mientras tiembla. "Esta noche hace frío."

"Ven y déjame abrazarte entonces." Yoohyeon abre sus brazos.

"O podrían conseguir algo de comida, la mejor solución para calentar el alma en la tierra." Handong llama sarcásticamente desde la manta de picnic a pocos metros de distancia.

"Concuerdo." Gahyeon se levanta y corre hacia sus amigas. Yoohyeon la sigue y se sienta junto a Handong mientras Gahyeon se sienta junto a SuA.

En el centro de la manta se encuentran latas de bebidas carbonatadas y café enlatado, así como paquetes múltiples de dulces y ollas de poliestireno con pepino, zanahoria y kimbap.

"¿Quién compró los dulces?" Siyeon pregunta con voz peligrosa.

"Ehh... yo." JiU levanta la mano y hurga en su bolso para sacar chocopiesy los tira encima de los dulces. "También tengo chocopies."

Siyeon sonríe salvajemente en respuesta, sus ojos ansiosos por el festín. "Brillante."

"¿Cómo es que compras tanta comida? Mis padres apenas me dan suficiente dinero." Yoohyeon se queja cuando inmediatamente agarra un chocopie y le da pequeños y delicados bocados.

"Se llama trabajar, Yoohyeon." JiU responde con fuerte sarcasmo y abre uno para ella.

El resto de las chicas comienzan a comer y tomar fotografías, aprovechando la oportunidad para admirar la belleza de la noche.

* * *

Cuando sonó la alarma de las diez de Gahyeon, casi toda la comida había desaparecido: los dulces se aniquilaron y las envolturas vacías se abrigaron bajo los contenedores de poliestireno del viento que comenzó a sacudir el cabello y hacer que la piel de gallina se pelara sobre la piel expuesta.

"Lo siento chicas, me tengo que ir ahora, ya saben, toque de queda y todo eso." Gahyeon se levanta y quita las migajas perdidas de su ropa.

"Me alegro de no tener que lidiar con eso nunca más. Mis padres son bastante laxos ahora porque saben que no haré nada estúpido."

"Eres afortunada." Siyeon frunce el ceño. "Todavía tengo toque de queda y creo que es porque mis padres creen que haré algo estúpido."

Yoohyeon se levanta. "También es mi toque de queda." Une un brazo con Gahyeon. "Buenas noches y nos vemos mañana" Las otras chicas las abrazan.

Dami abraza a Gahyeon al final. "Llega a casa a salvo."

"No bebas." Gahyeon bromea y se baja de la manta con Yoohyeon.

La mirada de Dami la hizo reír. Se da vuelta y camina por el medio del camino con Yoohyeon sosteniendo su brazo derecho; el lado más alejado del agua.

Delante de ellas, aproximadamente diez yardas, un gran grupo de hombres que se veían alrededor de la edad de JiU estaban caminando. O más bien, tropezando el uno con el otro.

"Oh." La lengua de Yoohyeon desliza una maldición. "Se ven muy mal."

"¿No te alegra que JiU, Siyeon y SuA no se emborrachen tanto?" Gahyeon sonríe y sus ojos caen sobre el agua oscura y poco acogedora del río.

"Ja, sí. Imagina tratar de llevarlos a todas a casa o algo así." Los hombres borrachos continúan caminando hacia ellas, abrazados, riendo a carcajadas.

"¡Oye, te dije que era mejor cantante que tú!" Uno de los hombres, que llevaba una sudadera con capucha roja, gime a uno de sus amigos cuando están a solo un metro de las chicas.

"Pero te gané." El otro empuja al tipo con capucha roja con fuerza borracha.

El hombre con capucha roja tropieza pesadamente a un lado, directamente hacia Yoohyeon.

Al igual que una película de acción, Yoohyeon y Gahyeon cayeron al río de lado.

El agua helada las alcanza ansiosamente para agarrarlas con tentáculos translúcidos cuando golpean la superficie juntas.

Un sonido fuerte de algo golpeando la pared de piedra hace un eco que acelera el corazón de Gahyeon, latiendo más rápido mientras patea a la superficie tosiendo y balbuceando.

Su único pensamiento era llegar a la superficie y salir del agua helada, sin darse cuenta todavía de que Yoohyeon ya no la sujetaba del brazo.

"¡Gahyeon!" Las otras corrieron a lo largo del camino hacia ella mientras los hombres borrachos lo cruzaban.

"Yoohyeon..." Ella jadea.

Siyeon y SuA la sacan del agua con mucha lucha, mientras que Gahyeon está flácida.

Tan pronto como ve que Gahyeon está a salvo, Handong se asoma al agua antes de comenzar a bajar.

"Handong, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Dami protesta.

"Yoohyeon no puede estar lejos." Handong cae directamente al agua y fuera de su vista.

"Estoy llamando a los servicios de emergencia." JiU saca su teléfono con urgencia y marca un número antes de llevárselo al oído.

"Yoohyeon seguramente va a estar bien." SuA dice con un tono inseguro. "Ella podría..."

"SuA, ella no puede nadar, ¡no está bien!" JiU exclama. "Hola, ¿operador?" Comienza a hablar con urgencia.

Gahyeon mira hacia la superficie del agua, buscando incluso la más pequeña onda o mosaico de piel clara para hacerle saber que Handong o Yoohyeon estaban bien.

Como si respondiera a sus súplicas silenciosas, Handong sale del agua resplandeciente.

"¿Dónde está Yoohyeon?" Demandan.

Handong levanta un brazo con jadeos que SuA toma para ayudarla.

Cuando está fuera del agua, sacude la cabeza aturdida. "No pude verla, ni nada. El agua estaba muy turbia." Handong pone su cabeza en sus manos impotente.

Dami la abraza fuertemente con una expresión directa, pero sus ojos estresados traicionan la emoción que siente. "Está bien, Handong." Susurra.

"Mierda, creo que han sacado algo." Dami se quita la manta del Capitán América de Siyeon y camina hacia el borde del camino para mirar.

"Lenguaje, Dami". JiU dice cansada.

Gahyeon mira a través del agua, su cuerpo tiembla. Se siente muerta por dentro.

"Mierda." Dami repite y JiU solo puede suspirar. "Creo que está muerta."

* * *

"¡Gahyeon, despierta!"

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se encontraron con los de SuA. "¿SuA?" Cuestionó en un tono roto.

"¿Estás adolorida?" SuA preguntó con preocupación apenas disimulada. "¡Estabas llorando mientras dormías! ¿Debería traer a la enfermera?"

"Tuve otro sueño." Los labios de Gahyeon temblaron.

"¿Tuviste otro?" SuA se recostó en la silla y sostuvo la mano sudorosa de Gahyeon.

"Yoohyeon. Se ahogó en un río. Está yendo en orden de edad, SuA. No sé lo que está sucediendo. ¡Quiero que esto pare!" Grandes lágrimas brotaron de las esquinas de sus ojos.

"Lo sé, Gahyeon." La voz de SuA adquirió un tono calmante, pero no trató de liberarse del apretado agarre de Gahyeon.

"¿No puedes decirles a las demás que son reales? ¡Te creerán! No puede ser una coincidencia que esté en el orden de edad de nuestro grupo de amigos."

"Por supuesto. No puede ser una coincidencia." Ella está de acuerdo.

"No quiero soñar con esto nunca más." Dice de nuevo.

"Lo sé." SuA retiró su mano firmemente del agarre de Gahyeon. Gahyeon se recostó y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. "Iré y le diré a la enfermera que estás lista para irte ahora."

Se puso de pie y se alejó

Gahyeon se desplomó sobre la cama en un abatido accidente con su sien tintineando dolorosamente, un recordatorio de las pocas horas anteriores.

Dami era la única con la que aún no soñaba. Su mente imaginaba situaciones terribles, se apartó de esa parte de su mente con un firme movimiento de cabeza.

O tal vez, ¿sería ella misma la última persona con la que soñaría?

Si soñaba con su propia muerte, solo el destino podría saber cuán loca se volvería...


End file.
